Spinning Explosion
by LifeChanges
Summary: Hiatus see profile for reason
1. Chapter 1

Do not own anything from Rocket Power unless it is one of my OC's

Summary:Twister has suffered from betrayals and abandonment. Now he is back to continue his life without any problems but that is impossible with old faces trying to come back.

Twister was driving his way back to his original home. Back to the place that he grew up at when he was young. Where all his old friends were or what used to be his friends until high school. He could still remember his freshmen year two years ago. He had entered Pacific High School with the hopes of being with his friends that he had spent all his life with. But, life does not always go as planned. Only two weeks in and all his hopes had gone down the drain. He still remembered the scars that the first two weeks caused.

_Flashback:_

_Twister had gotten a ride from his parents since Lars decided to leave without him. He was happy that he was closer to finishing school because he knew that he wasn't going to college. Let's face it everybody knew he wasn't going to go college, and most were surprised he had even made it to high school with his age group._

_He was looking for his friends that he hadn't seen since last week at the end of their hockey tournament in Salt Lake City. They came in second losing to a team that grew up there. They almost had it but were short by one goal to tie and another to win. _

_Otto was quiet the trip on the plane back. Twist knew that he was mad and disappointed but decided to let him cool off for a while. The rest of the gang was also quiet on the trip: Reggie just worked on her laptop quietly, Sam was looking over some papers, and new members Jack Cinnerso and Taylor Kenneth were sleeping. _

_Now that Otto had a week to cool off, he should be back to normal. Twist went looking for him to find him with Jack and Taylor. He went to go catch up with them but as he got closer he noticed that they saw him and rushed off. Twist assumed that they just to go look for their classes and decided to catch them later. But every time he got close to them they disappeared._

_Four days later…_

_Twister was getting tired of Otto avoiding him and decided to go talk to him since it was the weekend._

_He went next door to find that Otto was out in front fixing his skate board. He saw the Rocket's car gone and didn't see Reggie so he assumed that Ray and Reggie weren't home. He went up to Otto and said hey._

_Otto looked up at him and glared at him._

_Twister was taken back at this. "What did I do?"_

"_You know what I noticed as of lately." Otto started coldly to his best friend. "We keep losing because of you."_

_This shocked Twister. How could he accuse him of being the reason they lose a game._

"_You messed up at the tournament and not only there but at other games also. You had the puck stolen at the last moment. I am always there to win the game for the team but my skills can't balance your stupidity. Sometimes I wonder if your stupidity is a disorder or mental problem. You're just too dumb to be friends with anymore. So get out of my face MAURICE."_

_Twister was too stunned to say anything or stop Otto from leaving. He just went back home to think over just what happened._

_END_

'He blamed the lost of the tournament and everything else on me. Hm, just one loss and my best bud turns on me. That shows a person the truth about some people. I guess he just forgets that I help win games also and that I was the one that score the goal that got us to the finals. When ever he made a mistake, people were okay with it, but when it comes to me they go all out on the insults.' Twist remembered that Otto was not the only ones to blame him. Most people that both Otto and him were friends with were against him. Not even Reggie was any help.

_Flashback_

_Two days after the talk with Otto_

_Twist and Reggie were both at the Shore Shack. Reggie was putting on make-up and looking at a mirror while Twist was trying to talk to her._

"_He keeps blaming me and now most people are following him and also blame me, Both Jack and Taylor side with him. Some how even Eddie is blaming me for the loss. So can you help me, Reggie?" Twist didn't notice that Reggie was not paying any attention but once she heard her name she looked up._

"_Sorry twist but I can't help you. Whatever wrong with Otto, just let him cool down. Right now I'm trying to get ready for a date."_

"_But Reggie, he keeps blaming me for the tournament. And he is avoiding me..." He was cut off by Reggie. "Look twist, I know that you two have your fights but I am not getting involved anymore. Besides the tournament was my last. I am not going to be doing anymore extreme sports."_

_With that, Reggie got up and left Twist sitting there by himself._

_END_

'That was the last decent conversation I had with her, even if it was mostly onesided. She was no help to me, not even the braniac of the group could help me'

_Flashback_

"_Hey Squid, what are you doing." Twister decided to come and visit Sam after most of his friends stop talking to him. Sam was the last he had. It was the Friday of the second week of school._

"_Hey Twist" Sam was working on his computer and looking at some papers but he never once glanced at Twist. "I heard about Otto but I can't help you right now. I am too busy right now with school work and the computer club. I'm sure this will blow over. I'll see around but right now I have to get back to work without distractions. See ya Twister"_

_END_

'That was the last I had seen the Squid. He was always too busy to talk or hang with me. Every time I tried his friends from the computer club, his new friends, would say he was busy and give me a glare.

Life from that point went straight to hell for me. I started to feel depressed and useless. After feeling so sorry for myself I had met with the outcasts of the school. They were the only ones that accepted me but they were not my friends. The more I hung out with them the more my life felt like crap. I had done drugs, smoke and drank alcohol. When my parents saw me, they felt disappointed in me. That only added more to my depression.

I wasn't the favored child anymore, hm, I wasn't I child to them anymore. My parents would avoid talking about me and opted to talk more about Lars or switch to other talk. They gave up on me as I gave up on life.

With all this to bear, I couldn't take anymore. I resorted to cutting myself, alcohol nor could drugs take away the pain of abandonment from friends and family. I slit my wrists and any part of my body. I did most over my chest because even though nobody cared, I did not want them to think less of me.

Soon, I had taken one drug that one of the outcasts offered me but I didn't know what. I later found out it was ketamine. After taking it, I grabbed a razor and started to cut myself more. Most of the cuts had healed earlier but now new ones were taking there place. I blacked out after that.'

_Flashback_

_Twister was lying on the ground of his room in a puddle of his own blood. 'I guess this is the end for my miserable life. Nobody to see me die, no one to care, and not a soul to mourn my death. Adios la vida'_

_Twister closed his eyes to world. He did not hear the knocking on his door or see it open._

_Lars was getting ready to School for the Hockey game that he was on the team for. All he needed was his car keys. 'Where did I leave those keys? The last time I had them was………. when I had brought Twist home when I found him drunk again. I must have dropped it in his room when I put him in bed._

_Lars went to Twister's room and knocked but got no answer. Assuming he wasn't home, he decided to just go inside. _

_When he entered what he saw shocked his, his little brother on the floor which was soaked with blood. His baby bro was lying on the floor with numerous cuts over his body and a bag of whit powder next to him._

_He noticed his keys on the floor and grabbed them while grabbing the blanket on the bed to wrap around Twister's body. He rushed to his car and rushed to the hospital._

_END_

'My big brother who always tormented me when I was young was the one that saved me.

After that, my family got scared. They knew I needed help but did not know what to do. There was no one who could watch me. Both my parents were too busy with work and Lars had school to think about.

Then my mother mentioned her sister that lived in New York who just lost her only child in the war at Iraq. Her name was Natalie Gonzalez and she was my most favorite aunt who always loved me. She worked an Executive Board for a big corporation in New York. They had called her and she agreed to take me in and watch me. She paid for therapy for me which helped me a lot. She helped get back on track with school and feel better about myself.

I convinced my family to let me return to Ocean Shores and graduate there. I am on a road trip from New York to California. Now the only scar left is the scar that exists in front of my heart literally and figuratively.'

Twister was driving his hybrid convertible that his aunt bought him and in the next day he will be back at his child hood home. And in a few days will be starting his senior year

Note:_ Twister had suffered all that in his freshmen year and went to New York at the end of the school year. He had earned 2C's in art, 4D's in PE and History with 30 credits form freshman. He had done summer school and two classes at the local community college to make up 40 credits. He passed all his classes in 10__th__ grade but also took four after school classes earning 100 credits for the year. He then took summer school and three more classes at the same community college giving him 40 more credits. So he is already a senior graduating a year early._

Lars-college freshman, Reggie- Senior, Otto-Junior, Sam-Junior(didn't skip a year)

Review please. accept flames. First fic with drama.


	2. back in the sun or fire

Do not own anything from Rocket Power unless it is one of my OC's

Summary:Twister has suffered from betrayals and abandonment. Now he is back to continue his life without any problems but that is impossible with old faces trying to come back.

TWISTER'S POV

I finally reached Ocean Shores and in a few short minutes I will be at my house where my parents are. Its been a long week going cross country but it was worth it to see all the sights and all the filming I did while traveling. I was glad that I decided to do it. After convincing my aunt and my parents that I was fine to do it and promised that I would be safe, they finally let me.

I still wondered what happened while I was gone. I kept in touch with my parents since they started to worry about me again but they would never tell me the events that happened in town.

Ironically the person who I always talked to is the person who I used to wish would disappear. The very same person who made my past hell but was the savior of my future, Lars, my older brother. After the incident, me and him bonded a bit more and actually get along now. He would talk to me and tell me anything about the town. He told he had help won the championships and came close to winning state but came second. He also won some surfing tournaments. I was sad to miss his graduation but he told me it was cool.

Speak of the devil, look who I see when I pull up.

NO ONE'S POV

Twister pulled up into the drive way as Lars was coming out of the house. Lars stated to smirk once he saw the red head pull up, with a great car at it too.

"Dang Bro, Tia must be spoiling you. I might just steal it and go cruising sometime."

"No problemo, just don't scratch it. So where's Mom and Dad. I don't see their cars around."

"Not here, they're at work. They said that we would be going to go celebrate later tonight. Well I have to go and check up on my school and see if everything is alright for me to start next week. So I'll see you later."

Lars got into his firebird before driving away to Coast Community College.

Twist just decided to first put his stuff away. He went to the back seats of his car and grabbed the three duffel bags and went inside the house. He went straight to his old room and found a note on the door.

_Honey,_

_Your room hasn't changed since you left except for the mess around the room and stain. So make yourself at home and we'll see you tonight._

_Love,_

_Mama_

He took the note down and went straight inside. He put his bags in the closet to lazy to put his clothes away. He decided to go explore the house to see if anything new was around. He saw that the wall near the door of his room in the hall way was fixed. He remembered when Lars was chasing him and Otto but tripped and hit the wall hard. Luckily he had a helmet on from just getting back from skating or else he would have had more brain damage. He saw that they fixed the back yard to look new. He thought back to his treasure hunt in the back yard. So many ditches every where. His parents were pissed.

After going through the house he noticed his surf board when he went back into his room. He looked outside and saw that it was sunny and he remembered hearing there was a strong eastern wind blowing through the town so the waves would be great.

He grabbed some swimming shorts and his board and raced to his car. He pulled out and drove straight to the beach. He got out to find the beach nearly disserted. 'Where are all the shoobies. Its summer and there are perfect waves here. So where could…….right, school starts in three days so they're probably out buying their supplies. Thank god I got my stuff all set. Now time to relax and have fun.'

He went jumping into the water and paddled out while remembering his past with the area. The time he lost his hat here to the time he and Otto got caught in the hurricane.

He paddled into the ocean seeing the waves were about ten to fifteen feet high. He went in for take off. He had gotten into the shoulder of the wave and was just tube riding.

The whole time he was there he was just enjoying himself. Making sure not to snake any one or wipe out.

He did not notice the new crowd that had appeared and saw him. "Hey Jack, look at that dude rip those waves. He is pretty good but I've never seen him around here. He doesn't look like a shoobie either." Otto was looking at his three buds that were with him. "I've never seen him here either lets go talk to him."

Before they could reach him he had already started paddling in and was already at the sand. "Well looks like we cant talk to him now. Maybe he'll be going to Pacific on Monday. He looks close to our age." Taylor was saying. "Yeah, but right now let me show you guys how to really ride the waves." Otto started to go for his first wave.

Twister got in his car to go home. He didn't notice the time, it was already 6:35pm. His parents and Lars should already be home. What he did notice was Otto and his new gang paddling out into the area. He did not want to deal with them. At least he doesn't have to worry about them at school because they were in different grades. Time to go spend some family time, the first in a long time.

MONDAY

Twister had parked his car in a free parking space he found on school grounds. He hopped out and walked to the office. To get his schedule and go to his first class early.

He had seen that most of his classes were easy. He still had English surprisingly it was AP Lit. He was able to get rid of Math and Science in New York. He replaced those with AP Art and Yearbook. His able to leave home early and was a TA. His last was Government which was mandatory to graduate.

His first class was yearbook and he decided to just put his head down and sleep while listening to his Ipod.

Twister heard the bell ring and put his head up. He regretted doing that because the moment he saw a girl with violet hair walk in. He groaned and put his head back down and went back to listening to Deify by Disturbed.

REGGIE'S POV

I was entering into my first period which was yearbook. I'll be able to help people remember the class of 2010.

Mr. Castillo was the teacher in charge. He told us that today we were going to do nothing cause it's the first day. He passed around a sheet of paper to put our names on for attendance so he didn't have to shout our names. I was talking to my friends Sherry and Naomi when I noticed someone in the back of the class. He was just sitting there listening to his Ipod. I never saw him before around town so I decided to talk to him. I tried calling him but I guess he couldn't hear me over his music. I got up to go talk to him only for the bell to ring for the end of the period.

He got up and was heading through the back door. He was taller than me by about four inches. He had red hair that reached his shoulders and wore sun glasses. He wore black cargo shorts and a jacket over a navy blue tank top and a red shirt underneath the tank. He was well toned and looked like he was an extreme sports athlete. He was pretty hot. Hopefully I'll see him later.

Lars-college freshman, Reggie- Senior, Otto-Junior, Sam-Junior(didn't skip a year)

Review please. accept flames. First fic with drama. See ya next time. Be sure to read my other fic.


	3. Note

sorry for the inconvenience but this story is on hiatus. I dont like stories on hiatus too but my life is complicated at the moment. My cousin that was like a brother to me died today. He was a year younger than me and had one more year of High School but that cant happen anymore. I dont know when the service is but I need to focus on him.

After that i have to get ready for my first year of college out of state. I start early this year so i have to get ready. So i am really busy.

SORRY

Welcome reviews and flames, read my otherfic


End file.
